


Safe

by mindpalacetransplant



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pure Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindpalacetransplant/pseuds/mindpalacetransplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack leaned into the younger man, holding him tenderly at the neck and jaw. Ianto’s lips were soft against his, and sweet. He could taste the cream he took with his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

          

            Jack leaned into the younger man, holding him tenderly at the neck and jaw. Ianto’s lips were soft against his, and sweet. He could taste the cream he took with his coffee. Smiling, he ran his hands slowly from where they were, down across the firm chest in front of him.

           The sensitivity of his fingers could feel the warmth there, as well as detect the heartbeat being held safe inside his rib cage. Jack splayed his fingers lightly before gently digging into the muscle. That earned him a jolt and soft laugh from those soft, soft lips. Not being able to resist, he pulled a number of laughs and giggles from the other man, before he firmly pulled at Ianto’s nipples through the button down he still had on, turning those laughs into a breathy moan.

 

            “Yeah?” Jack smirked and ran his tongue from those lips back to the smooth jawline. Once there he nibbled lightly before sucking, being careful not to leave a mark as he worked his way down the muscles of Ianto’s neck. He could feel the heat rising to the flesh against him, as their chests heaved with arousal. He kissed a line to his shoulder, down to his collarbone. From there he licked up the front of his throat to resume kissing the lips yearning for his.

 

            “Jack,” Ianto breathed as they shared each other’s breaths. Jack smirked and he closed the space between them, sucking on the other man’s tongue and pressing the front of their bodies together. They both groaned when they had to part for breath, and quickly decided to divest each other of their clothing. Ianto snapped Jack’s braces playfully at the same time Jack tugged on Ianto’s tie, pulling him down for a quick kiss before working on the knot.

 

            Next, they both had several buttons to work through before they could be rewarded. They got their shirts removed in record time, Ianto tossed his away as Jack shrugged his off with his braces.

 

            Undershirts went next, but before they could get any further, they were both distracted by the muscular chests in front of them. Two pairs of hands explored the expanse of skin between them, massaging the pectorals and pinching nipples. Ianto’s were more sensitive, and he couldn’t stop his moans when Jack took advantage; his breath caught in his throat when Jack leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking in alternating pressures. His mouth came off with a pop, and took the other into account, alternating between both sides until Ianto spoke up.

 

            “ _Jack,”_ he breathed, making Jack laugh softly before coming up to give attention to the other man’s lips. The kiss soon turned frantic, desperate. Both men were hard and wanting, rubbing against each other deliciously. Their arousals were noticeable through the dress pants they still wore. Gasps and murmurs danced between them as they went for each other’s belts, finally. After kicking their trousers away and shedding their socks, they stumbled closer to the bed they had been standing next to.

 

            Jack lifted a willing Ianto and dropped him in the middle, following immediately after, bringing himself between Ianto’s open legs. He smoothly brought his arousal flesh with Ianto’s, and they both cried out softly. A few thrusts brought on more audible sounds as well as slick pre-come that glistened on their glands.

 

           Jack groaned and lifted the other man’s legs to bend at the knees, before he pushed his thighs together. He held his legs steady with one hand, and used the other to guide his cock in between Ianto’s thighs. He thrust once, spreading his pre-come, it working as lubricant enabling him to thrust again with ease. He moaned and gasped, “ _Ianto_ ,” every few thrusts. He angled his hips to earn a few gasps from Ianto, as his cock rubbed against the other man’s balls, already heavy with a need to come.

 

            “ _Jack, please_.”

            At the plead, he spread Ianto’s legs again, bringing their pricks together in a firm grip, working them together without so much as a warning. Their moans mixed together between them as they caught each other’s lips in a searing kiss. Jack worked his hand faster as both men bucked into the grasp, a flush growing on their chests. Their kiss broke as Ianto cried out, being the first to climax; after the intensity flushed from his system he leaned up to suck a kiss on the other man’s neck- a moment later he was groaning as he emptied his seed to the mix.

            They both breathed in heavy, letting their hands stroke down each other’s sides, sharing slow kisses. After leisurely leaving bed to clean themselves, they settled into the calm of the night.

 

 

 

            The urgency was over (for now), and all that mattered was they were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't look at me]
> 
> Not the first time I've written porn, but definitely is the first time I've ever posted it. Feedback is always welcome. I was slightly nervous posting this tbh. 
> 
> I still don't know what the heck I'm doing with formatting. I also know this was pretty short but as I get more comfortable sharing slash I think they will for sure grow longer. [heh.]


End file.
